A wide variety of bidirectional converters have been used to charge a secondary battery by an external power source and to supply power to a load from the secondary battery.
As a related art, a patent document 1 discloses a DC-DC converter that can perform a buck operation and a boost operation bidirectionally.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-292567